Who will be the one
by ablckrose
Summary: What will happen when princess Kagome has a new step mother and she runs away and meets inuyasha. What will happen when she goes back to her parents and her betroved who she dosent know?
1. How she was born

There once was a little girl destined for something big something she would have never imagined. Inthe kingdom of Shikon no tama lived a wonderful king and his beloved wife. They tried so hard to have a child but were unsuccessful till one day the queen noticed she was late. The kingdoms priestess Kaede was called upon to examin the queen she concluded that she was pregnant. The queen had hoped so much that it would be a boy beacuse if not then she would have to try for another.Only a male could be the heir to the throne she did not think she would be able to get pregnant again. Soon the due date came and went still no baby about a week after the queen went to have her afternoon tea in the garden alone. She was relaxing when she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen she clutched her stomach crying in agony. She fell to the floor desperatly trying to stand up she was screaming for help but nobody heard her. She tried crawling but was afraid of hurting the baby so she just layed there crying and calling for help. A little later a servant came out to check on the queen as she was walking she noticed something on the ground. She noticed it was the queen she ran over to her throwing herself on her kness "M'lady M'lady" the servant yelled she didn't respond. "I'll be back I promise" she ran back up to the castle screaming "the queen has fallen and isnt getting up!" she yelled. She ran to the kings chambers collecting him and Kaede along with other servants who had heard the disturbance. They soon returned to the queens side Kaede felt her pulse "she be gone" she said "What about my baby?" the king asked Kaede thought for a few seconds "the only way to see if the baby survived would to be to cut her open and retrieve the baby" she explained. "Alright I give u permission please save my baby" She pulled out a sharp knife from her bag lifting up the queen's dress exposing her stomach. She slowly but steadily pressed the knife to her skin and cut a line blood started to flow out freely seeping down her milky white flesh. She placed the knife on the ground and inserted her hands into her stomach she felt around till she felt a head then pulled out came a bloody still baby. "Its not breathing" she said in frustration she started to hit the baby on the bottom trying to make it breath soon about a minute later the baby came tolife and took its first breath. "Its a girl!" Kaede yelled"oh thank my lucky stars she is a fighter a surviver I shall call her Kagome" he took his precious Kagome into his hands and just smiled down at her. Many years went by Kagome grew learning things from her teachers exploring haveing the best time of her life. She had just turned 18 she grew into a fine young lady she was about 5'6, very lean, her skin was a tan bronze color, her hair was jet black which fell to about the middle of her back. She had beautiful hazel eyes that sparked with joy and laughter she never had a frown on her face. "Father who is that lady?" Kagome asked "well thats lady Kagura my fiance he replied wow she is beautiful when are you to marry her? and who is thatman with her"? "Well we are to wedd tomorrow at noon we moved the day up because we just wanted to be married sooner and that man is her father Naraku" he replied. "He is so young he looks like her brother or something" she stated the king just laughed "come it's timw for you two to finally meet" Kagura and Naraku entered the castle and walked over to Kagome and king Myoga. "Lady Kaugra lord Naraku this is my daughter Princess Kagome" "Hello Lady Kagura nice to meet you finally"Kagura didn't say anything she just walked in a complete circle around Kagome. "You are very beautiful probly the fairest in the land" "oh no m'lady you are gorgeousI wish I had your beauty!" She just smiled and walked over to Myoga "dear we need to talk about the rest of the wedding plans we have so much to do. "Hello lord Naraku" Kagome said "hello princess Kagome" Naraku looked Kagome up and down Kagome became a little afraid he had a look of hunger on his face. Naraku! he turned his head in Kaguras direction "yes my dear?" "lets go you need to be there". He turned back to Kagome "until next time" he winked and walked away. They left leaving Kagome alone in the entrance hall she seemed nice but i just can't shake thins feeling about her and that Naraku man he scares me she laughed I'm being so silly.


	2. The meeting

The next morning came Kagome got up early sliding her covers away from her and stretching she slowly got up and walked over to her window peering out. She seen many servants running around being bossed by Kagura she giggled to herself Kagura looked like she was going to start spitting fire out of her mouth. She layed out her dress for the wedding it was a light pink strapless she went to the bath house and washed up she slowly walked back to her room she was deep in thought. Of course i want my father to marry but kagura just seems so...she couldn't put her finger on it but there was just something that was nagging at her. She reached her bedroom door and walked in she got dressed and did her hair she then walked down to the main hall to meet with the others in the wedding. She entered and looked to see if there was anybody she knew to her surprise there stood Kikyo her cousin. She had not seen her since last year she ran over to her "Hello I missed you so much" she gave Kikyo a big hug which she returned " I know i can't believe your father is getting remarried its crazy" she laughed "I pictured him living here with you the rest of his life and when you left he'd fallow" she gigled A servant rushed in "ok everybody get to your places its about tobegin". everybody rushed to their places Kikyo ina front seatnext to her father and mother and Kagome ran to the side of the alter for she was themaid of honor. Her father was stanind in his best kimono on her left lookingvery nervous then the music began to play slowly Kagura walked down the aisle. Everybody stood up and Kagome could hear some awws in the group She watched in a trance as her father and new step mother exchanged vowes and kisse then they were husband and wife the beginning of a new life. They were leaving when Kagome feltlike she was being watched she turned to see Naraku starring at her with the same hungry filled eyes. She quickly left behind her father and ran up to her room "why does he keep looking at me like that I mean know he can't want me thats gross he's like my fathers age eww what will I do?". Manydays passed soon it turned intomonths everything was going great Kagome loved having Kagura around but soon things started to get a little wierd. One day Kagome wanted to spend time with her father so she went looking for him "Father where are you?" she called"out here dear" he replied Kagome found him out in the garden with Kagura relaxing in the sun. "What are you doingout here?""just admiring this lovly garden I havent been out here in awhile so I thought why not lets just relax for awhile" he gave Kagome a joyful smile. he glanced up at the sun "well Im guessing its about noonI must bee leaving you ladys here I have a meeting with thewestern lordI shall see you lovly ladys later then". Bye they both replied and watched him walk away "Kagura" "yes Kagome what is it?" "why is my father meetingwith the western lord?" " to tell youthe truth I really dont know I dont get in your fathers buisness much but... I think we should go spie on him" she laughed Kagome giggled wow Kagura is so much fun. They crept inside quietly heading for the confrence room they reached the door and were about the put their ears to it when the door slid open and a very handsome man walked out. Kagura and Kagome both jumped back looking like a couple of children who had just been caught withtheir hands in the cookie jar. Kagome was stunned the man was so handsome he was a demon that she knew she had heard of his great power before but never meet him. He was tall very muscular he had long silver hair that reached about to his butt it was shiny and looked very soft, he stunning beautiful golden eyes that were so emotionless. "Ah Kagome Kagura I would like you to meet Lord Sesshomaru" "Hello" they both replayed in a trance "hello" he replied Kagura snapped out of her glance I'm so sorry I'm lady Kagura queen of this domain she held out her hand to him "Hello" he looked at her hand then turned to Myoga. "Lord Sesshoumaru will be staying with us awhile" Kagome looked over at Kagura she had a look lust in her eyes just like Naraku had when looking atKagome. No way she turned away thinking its all in my head no way she my fathers wife would be lusting after another man "Kagome"her dad's voice snapped her back to reality "hmm yes?" "will you show lord Sesshomaru to his chambers?". "Oh yes of course right this way" she saidwalking past him "I'll show him I'm sure Kagome has other important things to do" Kagura exclaimed "Kagome can show me thank you". Kagome had a look of shock on her face hehad adressed me by name Kagura had the same look only it looked like she had bitten into a lemon. Kagome couldn't help it she let out a giggle Kagura rounded on her and gave her a horrible look. Kagome went silent and looked down on the ground "Lord Sesshomaru fallow me please" she started to walk down a hall to her right. She walked silently for awhile deep in thought she could feel Sesshomaru's eyes on her just staring it made her a little unconfertable. She is very beautiful for a human he thought he let his minf wonder to Kaguras performance earlier anybody could tell she was pratically throwing herself at him he knew Kagome had noticed. Thats one woman he would never ever touch a skanky desperate kings wife who is only hungry for power and sex. " Here we are" he just stared at her "ummm...I hope its big enough for you" He walked in an quickly scanned the room "no this will do" it was elegant but simple. It had a big bed made of cherrywood with a matching dresser and a huge mirror behind the door. There were several vanilla scented candles and wildflowers in vases. Kagome had turned to walk away "kagome" she tunred around "Yes?" " lady Kagura is she your birthmother? Kagome's voice caught in her throat why is he asking about her oh no she started to panic a little bit no he will not take her away from my father that would crush his heart. "Kagome" "NO" she replied she didn't mean to raise her voice but she was so scared of what might happen. "Why do you want to knwo?" he was quite for a moment " because she will not be a faithful wife to your father". She became furious at this comment "NO you will not take her away from my father it will crush him I wont let you!". She stomped her foot Sesshomaru was taken aback by this for two reasons one he did not want Kagura and second he had never had anybody talk to him like that before. He didn't know how to react rather to strike her or laugh at her "lets get this straight I have no interest in lady Kagura I was just lettingyou know there will be other men she will go after." Kagome didn't know what to say she felt so embarrassedbut he could be lying she was confused. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous about the whole thing she had never been with a guy before. Untill now they just really never interested but there was something about him that aroused her.


	3. The plan

**Later that night Kagome had retired to her room and was in thought "there is now way that she would do that to my father I have seen them together she loves him but… there was the way she looked at Sesshomaru earlier I'm so confused". She hadn't noticed that her stomach was growling so she got to get some food. She walked to the kitchen to find one of the servants preparing four plates "are those for us?" she asked "oh yes I was just about to bring them to the king and queen then you and lord Sesshomaru" "oh well I'm here and I'm going the way of lord Sesshomaru so I'll take it to him" the servant smiled and handed her two plates. **

**She walked down to Sesshomaru's door and kicked it with her foot because her hands were full. He opened the door to find Kagome looking like she was about to drop both plates all over. She smiled and took a plate from her "that's for you if your not hungry then I'll take it back" "No that's fine I am hungry thank you very much" Kagome turned to leave "will you join me to eat?" Kagome turned surprised she didn't know what to say instead she took his offer and walked back into his room. He motioned for her to take a seat by the window in on of the chairs. He sat down opposite her and watched her in curiosity. Kagome ate her food silently for awhile feeling a bit awkward she couldn't help but keep her eyes off of him "I wonder what his body looks like? Ahhh….. What am I thinking" she blushed furiously "what are you blushing for?" he asked "oh nothing really" "you really shouldn't lie to me I can tell I might just become angry and trust me you don't want me to become angry" **

**Kagome gulped Sesshomaru got up very gracefully and swiftly and advanced on her he lifted her on her feet and pushed the chair to the side. Kagome was frightened Oh no he's angry what have I done she thought "I'm sorry" was all she managed to squeak out. He lifted her up pressing her to the wall he instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. Kagome blushed as she noticed that their privates were brushing against each other. He could smell her arousal the scent flooded his nostrils he had to take a deep breath to control himself. Kagome was very scared but at the same time seemed to want this more than anything "don't be afraid of me I won't hurt you trust me." She gave a faint smile to him he leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers she didn't know what to do her eyes closed on themselves and her lips started to move on their own. She was surprised when she felt his tongue part her lips and enter her mouth massaging hers. His hand inched up the outside of her thigh he reached her butt and gently squeezed it. **

**They were so lost in each other that they didn't notice they were being watched. "Well, well, I guess daddy little girl isn't so innocent as I thought." Kagome gasped "Kagura!" "We are kind of busy if you haven't noticed" Sesshomaru spoke. Kagura had a furious look on her face "Why are you messing around with a little girl for when you can have a real woman who knows how to please a man?" She asked sticking out her hip and leaning against the door frame. Sesshomaru put Kagome down and walked over to Kagura he leaned down and she closed her eyes thinking he was going to kiss her. He whispered in her ear "because she's not a slut…" he stood up "now leave my room." Sesshomaru turned around to find that Kagome had left Kagura smiled "Well she was very quick to leave wasn't she." Kagura left closing the door Sesshomaru went to lay down why did she leave? He pondered this question for awhile. Kagome quickly and quietly snuck out of Sesshomaru's room and ran to hers. **

**She slammed the door and threw herself on the bed and started to cry he was only using me look how fast he ran to that wench! She cried herself to sleep unaware of Kagura's forming plan. Kagura walked very quickly to her room it was her own separate room she had for her clothes and other things. She reached her room and quickly entered she crossed the room to her very large closet she reached behind some clothes that were hanging and pushed a door open. She entered into a fairly nice size room there were tables all over with potions and other abnormal objects. On one side of the wall there was a very large old antique mirror. S**

**he walked up to it "How are you?" she asked it nothing happened for a minute then it suddenly came to life and in it there was a little girl. She had very white hair and was holding another mirror of her own "Hello Kanna how have you been?" "Fine what do you need Kagura?" Kanna asked "Well you see the Lord of the Western lands is here lord Sesshomaru and I've been trying to get him to pay attention to me but he only is interested in that brat Kagome!" Kanna stayed silent for a moment "well you see you are the kings wife and Sesshomaru is an honorable demon he would not do anything to dishonor his name, also that Kagome you speak of she is the fairest of the land." Kagura became furious with this and grab a bottle from the table and threw it across the room. "HOW DARE THEY LIKE HER BETTER THAN ME!" she yelled "I need to get ride of her know what could I do? I know I will have somebody kill her for me that will work" she laughed hysterically. **


	4. How could he?

Kagura walked down to the stables looking for Koga one of the best hunters in the castle. She was in luck there he was brushing one of the horses he had just taken out for a ride. She walked up seductively swinging her hips side to side "hello there Koga" he turned around to face her "Oh hello lady Kagura" he bowed to her she walked over and lifted up his chin with her little hand "stand up I want to ask you something" He stood up quickly "yes my lady ask me anything." She walk back over to the horse and stroked its neck "will you do me favor? If you do I will give you a favor" she said this very seductively Koga caught this but was very confused. "Of course my lady I will do anything what is it that wish me to do?" She walked over to him "so I can trust you to do this for me without any questions?" "Yes I will ask nothing." She smiled and closed in on him she pushed him against the wall he had a look of confused shock "what are you..." "Shh I said no questions this is little secret." She firmly pressed her lips to his he didn't know why but he just seemed to go along with it but soon he took control. She let her kimono slid down and she undid his exposing his hard member her eyes got bigger for he was certainly bigger than her husband. He chuckled he took her hand guided it to his swollen member she began sliding her hand up and down his shaft he let out a low moan. He started playing with her tits massaging them they both were letting out low moans. He couldn't stand it anymore he wanted her now, he got down on his knees and pushed her down on the ground "let me show you how this works" he said with a smirk he placed his member at the entrance of her vagina. She wrapped her arms around this shoulder as she let out a deep moan as he thrust in to her hard he pumped in hard and deep driving her crazy she wanted more. They became synchronized as her hip meet his thrusts they both were reaching each other climax he was trying to hold it back knowing it wouldn't be much longer. Suddenly her vagina became to spasm and grip his member forcing him to shot his load into her they kissed and grinded together trying to make the orgasm last longer. Finally Koga rolled off of her gasping for breath Kagura quickly got up and got dressed. "Now that favor you own me it is to be said to know one do I make myself clear?" Koga firmly nodded in acceptance "I want you to take Kagome into the woods and kill her then I want you to bring back her heart to me" "WHAT? Koga looked so confused "I can't do that I love Kagome like a sister NO WAY!" Kagura's face was stern "Well then It might just happen to slip that you forced yourself upon me" "What I did no such thing it was you who started it" Koga said in frustration but he knew there was no point her word against his it was a sure fire thing to his death. "Remember what I said I will see you later." She walked out of the stable and back to the castle Koga was almost to tears as he went to fetch Kagome. She was playing the piano little did she know that she was being watched leaning against the door was Sesshomaru he watched her fingers move gracefully across the keys making such a beautiful sound. Kagome finished letting out a sigh with his youkai speed he was sitting next to her. "That was beautiful" Kagome jumped she was shocked and it took her a few seconds to register what had just happened "umm thank you" was all she could get out she was still angry at him for last night. "I'm sorry about last night you sure left in a hurry did I scare you at all is that why you left?" "No I was just embraced because of Kagura walking in if my father found out he would kill me." Sesshomaru placed his hand on hers "Its alright you know do you want to know why I'm here?" "Yes" "Well you see" he began but suddenly Koga burst in "Lady Kagome!" "Yes what is it Koga?" "The queen wants you to go collect some herbs for curing poisoning she says it very important and urgent." "Alright I will go now" she turned to Sesshomaru "we shall finish this later" she fallowed Koga out of the castle and into the forest. "Who does she need these for?" "Have no idea M'lady I did not ask questions" Kagome walked for a bit until she found what she needed to collect she leaned down and started to pick the herbs carefully ask not to damage them. Koga stood over her with his knife drawn ready to strike at any moment.


	5. The new relationship

**Kagome hummed a song as to keep herself at ease little did she know that behind her Koga was fighting with himself whether or not to kill her. She turned around and screamed "what... what are you doing?" She stammered out in freight. He sighed and kneeled down next to her "I have done something horrible" he shook his head "I….. Sleep with lady Kagura" he went silent and his head dropped. If Kagome hadn't known better she would have sworn he died of shame. "How could you do such a thing? Or better yet how could she do such a thing?" Kagome had a hurt look on her face "She came to me and wanted this I am a shamed that I did this but she later blackmailed me and said I must bring you here and Kill or else she would have me tortured." Kagome sat there stunned in silence her mind was racing with so many questions "what will I do?" "You can not go back she will kill you! You have to leave flee this place." "What will you tell Kagura?" "Don't worry I will deal with her but you must leave now" "But I can't leave what about my father?" "LEAVE NOW!" Kagome became frightened and started to run towards the woods. She keep on running not caring that the branches were scratching her face and tearing at her clothes tears were running down her face like a river she just keep on running. Finally she just couldn't run anymore she stopped and dropped down to her knees panting sweat dripping of her face. She felt hot yet cold at the same time it had started to rain she tried to stand back up but her legs felt like jelly. She felt the world spinning and then everything went black. "Is she dead" a high screechy voice came floating to her ears her hand shot up to her forehead. She heard several gasps and her eyes slowly fluttered open. Everything was blurry she could see several dark outlines but then only one came into her view she could see silver and golden eyes. "Sesshomaru?" "I'm not Sesshomaru!" a masculine voice retorted back at her making her flinch. She rubbed her eyes and looked more closely he was right it wasn't Sesshomaru. He looked an awful lot like him though but at the same time nothing like him. "I'm sorry I thought you were somebody else" "I know who you thought I was and I'm nothing like that despicable demon" He replied in a very cold voice Kagome didn't like it. "Are you alright?" cam another male voice of to her right "here let me help you up" Kagome felt a hand wrap around her wrist pulling her up right onto her feet. She noticed she then felt a hand rubbing her backside she instinctively turned and slapped the man. "Ouch what was that for?" he said rubbing his cheek "I like her already" said the man who looked like Sesshomaru. "Excuse me but who are you people?" the man who had felt her backside up stepped up "allow me to introduce myself and my companion, my name is Miroku I am but a humble monk" Kagome looked him up and down he wasn't back looking but not really my type she thought. "This is Shippo" he pointed to a young fox demon on his left side "Hello" he said "hello" she replied he had green eyes and a spunky personality. "This is Kirara and Sango" he pointed to a women sitting on the ground with a two tailed cat demon sitting in her lap. Sango was very beautiful but she looked very deadly at the same time she was a demon slayer Kirara was white and very little. "And lastly this is Inuyasha" He pointed to the demon that looked like Sesshomaru Kagome had secretly been sneaking glances at him the whole time. He had silver hair and golden eyes the same as Sesshomaru but he lacked the same markings. His eyes seemed full of feeling unlike Sesshomaru's which were cold and emotionless. "And you are?" Miroku asked "Oh my name is Kagome" "Well hello Kagome where might you be from?" Sango asked "the palace just before the forest" "well then we'll just have to take you back" "NO! Not yet I can't go back yet" everyone was startled by her sudden outburst. "And why not?" Miroku asked with his eyebrow raised "because If I go back I will be killed and a man I know and trust with my life will be killed." Her tone had become quiet and shameful "What have you done to deserve to be killed?" they asked "I did nothing it's my stepmother she is jealous of me I think I don't know but she wants me dead, I think its because Lord Sesshomaru showed more interest towards me than her she wanted him I could tell." "Humph Sesshomaru doesn't show interest in anybody especial humans he despises them he only uses people then throws them away." Kagome was taken back by Inuyasha's sudden hatred for Lord Sesshomaru. "Excuse me but how do you know that?" "I know from watching him do it all the time when I was little." "So you know him very well then?" "Well of course I just said I watched him when I was little." "I'm sorry I must sound quiet dumb" Inuyahsa didn't answer her " You can travel with us for a awhile but if you slow us down then were leaving you behind" "Yes of course" she said excitedly. They began to walk Kagome keep quiet for a long time thinking of all the possible ways that Inuyasha could have been so close to Sesshomaru. "This Kagura lady" Kagome squealed "Don't do that you scared me" everybody stopped and starred at her "I'm sorry she just scared me" It was Sango who had scared her "Sorry but anyway this Kagura lady she is your stepmother you said?" "Yes she married my father about a year ago why?" "Well is she a sorceress?" "Yes she is of the wind" "hmm that very interesting what could she be doing there?" "Excuse me but what do you mean?" Sango had already walked off and left Kagome in the back alone again. They walked for what seemed like forever until finally they entered a village they headed to a hut and went inside. "Hmm Kaede must be out doing some errands" Shippo and Kirara ran to a corner mat and laid down snuggling together. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango went and sat by the fire. Sango motioned for Kagome to come sit by her Kagome gracefully walked over to the spot and plopped herself down. All the while Inuyahsa was transfixed on her face she looks so much like Kikyo he thought. "Where are we headed next Inuyahsa?" asked Miroku "I don't know well just wait here till we hear something I mean we have no leads." They ended up staying for a whole week and a half Kagome took this time to get to know everybody even Kaede who she had met once before a long time ago as a girl. One day some news finally came in about a demon with some extremely strong powers in a village to the west of them. "Well we will leave in the morning so everybody be ready" Kagome had found out so much about these people such as Sango and Miroku were a couple although they didn't act like it very much they had their moments. That night Sango and Miroku had taken Shippo and Kirara to the hot springs for a bath before they headed out. Kagome giggled thinking about Miroku trying to make a move on Sango and her slapping him. "Hey what's so funny?" Inuyasha asked "oh nothing really" he rolled his eyes the pulled out a bottle turning it over in his fingers. Kagome looked at it trying to figure out what it was finally she saw it and gasped. "Where did you get those?" She ran over and grabbed the bottle from his hand. "Hey! Give that back you bitch" he snatched it back from her "What the hell you ass!" She reached over him trying to grab them back. Kagome didn't realize what an awkward position they were in now. "Why do you want them? They should hold no interest to you" he yelled "Yes they do there important to me" she yelled right back at him. He became angry at her raised voice he used his strength and easily slipped her tiny body over so that he was on top of her. "GET OFF ME! And give me those jewel shards" she yelled Inuyasha smirked he placed the bottle back in his robes. She became very aware of the fact that his groins were pressing against her privates. He shifted his weight and his groins gently brushed against her privates making her body shiver. Inuyasha felt this and at the same time caught the faint hint of arousal coming from her body. A sudden urge to rip off her clothes took over him and he had to use all of his inner strength to control it. He decided to play with her and use this to his advantage since she seemed to want him so much. He smirked and loosened his grip so it wasn't hurting her but just firm enough to keep her in place. He leaned down and softly whispered in her ear "Is there something you would like to tell me?" he asked in a seductively erotic tone. It sent shivers down Kagome's body she couldn't understand why her body was practically screaming for his touch but she knew she couldn't. Her senses were alive she could feel every part of his body that was touching hers. She wanted more from him she didn't care anymore she just wanted to be touched. Inuyasha could see the plea of release on her face which in his opinion turned him on. Kagome reached up and whispered in his ear in the same erotic tone "You'll have to force me to tell you" Her face took on a satisfied look like somebody who had just reached her climax. At that point he didn't know why but he knew it was on that was the green light to go. **


	6. Her first time

**Inuyasha leaned in and gently brushed his lips on hers Kagome opened her mouth wanting more but he just teased her with **

**little nips on her lips. Kagome became tired of his game so she took control for herself she leaned up and caught him off **

**guard catching his lips in hers. He smirked he wasnt expecting her to do that he parted her lips with his tongue. She was **

**ready for his tongue this time she had talked to Sango about it. She talked about the time with Sesshoumaru when he did the **

**same thing Sango told Kagome the next time to massage his tongue with hers. So she did just that Inuyasha was alittle **

**surprised at how she seemed to know what she was doing for a virgin. their tongues danced in thier mouths as they kissed **

**passionately for a long time. Inuyasha's hands roamed all over her body he liked what he felt she had a great body very **

**toned and curvy. He had slowly started to untie her kimono he pulled everything off in a flash she was left laying there **

**naked she gasped and tried to cover herself up with her hands. Inuyasha pulled her hands away and gazed admiringly at her **

**body "Your body is beautiful" he said Kagome had turned red Inuyasha cupped her breast in his hand and bent his head to it **

**and took it in his mouth. He massaged and licked it while he played with the other in his hand he then switched sides doing **

**the same Kagome let out a low moan of pleasure making Inuyasha smirk. He trailed kisses down her stomach he reached **

**her womanhood and stopped. He looked up at kagome who looked like she was enjoying herself he placed his face near her **

**womanhood and gently started to circle his tongue on her clit her body bucked and she moaned loudly. He slowly inserted **

**two fingers pumping them slowly to lub them up he then speed up as she moaned. She felt wonderful why she hadn't done **

**this before was beyond her. She felt this burning sensation building up in her abdomen she didn't know what it was it grew **

**and grew soon she was crying for it to stop and then all of a sudden a wave of pleasure over took her and the burning feelling **

**was gone. Inuyasha raised his head to hers "did you enjoy that?" she nodded he started to undo his kimono and it dropped **

**to the ground Kagomes eyes grew big he has ahuge penis she thought to herself. Inuyahsa laughed then leaned down and **

**kissed her on the neck "are you ready for this?" "yes" he brought his penis to the entrance of her womanhood he looked **

**deep into her eyes "I'm sorry" and he pressed his lips to hers hard and while doing this he ramed his cock into her. Her **

**back arched and she screamed into his mouth a few tears escaped her eyes. He waited patiently for her to adjust to having **

**him inside her he slowly moved his cock in and out she felt so good her clit was nice and tight it felt so good around his cock. **

**She beagn to moan and pleaded for himt o go faster he granted her wish and speed up ramming his cock deep inside her they**

**both were moaning they could feel their climax approaching with every thrust. With his fianl thrust Kagomes back arched **

**into his chest and they both came together Inuyasha roled of Kagome and embraced her in his arms just holding her. "We **

**need to bath" Kagome blurted out suddenly "ok we will go" they got dressed and Inuyasha walked with Kagome to the hot **

**spring there they bathed in silence Kagome was in deep thought what had she just done she had sex before marriage what if **

**somebody found out like her dad. "Kagome are you alright?" "oh ya I'm fine just thinking thats all" Inuyasha fell silent "I **

**hope u don't hate me for what happen" "of course not I'm glad I shared that with you it was really special" she smiled they **

**both walked back holding hands when they reached camp it was late they entered the hut and layed down next toeach other **

**and fell asleep. Back at the castle Kagura was in her secret room talking to the mirror "So now who is the best?" "Kagome **

**is still" "WHAT! but she is dead I had her killed!" "no she is still alive very much and hiding in the forest traveling with a **

**group in fact one of the memebers is Lord Sesshoumaru's half brother" Kagura kicked a table but she had hurt herself but **

**ignored "thats it first koga is going to pay for lying to me then I will go after that little slut and kill her my self then I will **

**bath in her blood" HAHAHAHA she laughed hysterically. She left her room and headed to find Koga she found him later in **

**kitchen eating alone. "how are you Koga?" "M'lady" he bowed "I am doing fine" "well Koga I just wanted to see if there **

**was something you wanted to tell me something that perhaps you may have lied about?" "No m'lady nothing I can think of" **

**She hit him hard in the face knocking him to the ground "You think you can lie to me and get away with it you said you killed **

**that little bitch Kagome did you? did you? NO I don't think so" She kicked him in the stomach "well your going to pay for **

**it" Koga thought she was going to hit him again but instead she ripped some of her clothes cut herself in various places then **

**layed down next to Koga. He was confusedshe then began screaming hysterically many gards came in "whats wrong **

**m'lady" "this man he rapped me" she pointed at Koga "NO I DIDN'T" he yelled the guards grabbed him and dragged him **

**off to the dungion. Kagura got up and watched as we kicked and screamed pleading and saying he didn't do it she had the **

**biggest smirk on her face while she waved bye to him. **


End file.
